


Call of the Canary: A Sara Lance Fanmix

by EbonyBlack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyBlack/pseuds/EbonyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little track listing for Sara Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's just a little list of songs that made me think of Sara. I tried to order them in a way that reflects her emotional arc through seasons 1 and 2; hopefully it shows!
> 
> "Chapter 2" has youtube links.
> 
> I am pretty tech-dense, so I haven't made a downloadable zip file version of the mp3s. And I have cover art that I haven't got a clue how to upload... But, if someone wants that, and doesn't mind giving me some techie-guidance, then I'd be glad to post it!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Ebony

Trouble Is A Friend - Lenka   
Homewrecker – Marina and the Diamonds  
Demons – Imagine Dragon  
Calendar Girl - Stars  
Three of Us Requiem – Summer Darlings  
Underwater – Mika  
The Way Back Home – The Wreckers  
Old Dances – Kate Nash  
Glory - Radical Face  
After The War – Young Guns  
I’m Not Your Hero – Tegan and Sara  
Blackbird – the Beatles  
Hardboiled and Afraid – The Track Team  
Mulan’s Decision – Jerry Goldsmith  
Never Let Me Go – Florence And The Machine  
I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab For Cutie  
Silhouette – Active Child  
The Call – Regina Spektor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track Youtube Links!

Trouble Is a Friend - Lenka  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLi6xtJw6Ak

Homewrecker – Marina and the Diamonds  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eazvTe-GVMo

Demons – Imagine Dragon  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8

Calendar Girl - Stars  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBDjx6Xfslw

Three of Us Requiem – Summer Darlings  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYtZuI3OmUs

Underwater – Mika  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e21s9tZaVro

The Way Back Home – The Wreckers  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg7aYSQhliI

Old Dances – Kate Nash  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGq_MDnwtHg

Glory - RadicalFace  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_lgYCbmRSw

After The War – Young Guns  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EPHDxDm9dE

I’m Not Your Hero – Tegan and Sara  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwGFEnwHSfI

Blackbird – the Beatles  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaRLf8fKRQU

Hardboiled and Afraid – The Track Team  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EowCnqqcdA

Mulan’s Decision – Jerry Goldsmith  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPC1rtgJBow

Never Let Me Go – Florence And The Machine  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNKbeV3wM84

I Will Follow You Into the Dark – Death Cab For Cutie  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA

Silhouette – Active Child  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpZNv-qDYpA

The Call – Regina Spektor  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY0QcSQf_mc


End file.
